


Refrain of Memory

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Ignis remembers all the times he sang to Noctis over the years, as he tries to say goodbye.





	Refrain of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord
> 
> Prompt: music
> 
> IgNoct 30 x 32
> 
> Unfortunately, this one is canon compliant. And sad. Poor Ignis. The thought of him losing Noctis still wrecks me.

When you were just a small child, you would ask me to sing for you. I wasn't very good at it, but it was hard to say no when you had snuck into my room after suffering a nightmare. You said it helped you sleep, something you never had nearly enough of back then. So I sang to you and you slept, nestled under the blankets at my side.

We grew older. You would find me in the kitchen at the Citadel, humming some idle tune as I baked. Sometimes I would catch you rolling your eyes at me. If I mentioned it, you would turn away, leaving me wondering at the blush on your cheeks.

Then we left Insomnia. You may not remember, but I'd often sing my way down those dusty roads. It was all I had to keep me company while you and the others slept in the car. I could pretend I was singing only to you like when we were small, except I was much better at it than I was all those years ago.

You were taken from us. For a while, we wondered when you might return. We hoped. As time went on, I found myself alone, with only the songs I used to sing to you to fill the silence. Sometimes I would ask when you were coming home, knowing you couldn't answer. Words cannot describe the loneliness I felt.

But you came back. The rush of relief and joy I felt at your return was quickly dashed by the news of what was to come. That night it was I that curled at your side, letting you rub circles on my back, our roles reversed from when we were young. You sang to me as I cried, knowing the nightmare was yet to come.

And now, here we are. Pulling the sword from your chest and feeling you slump into my lap, bloodied and cold, is something I'll remember for all my years. It's a memory I never wanted to have, but would be loathe to forget. This will be the last time I hold you close to me, the last time I touch your face, the last time I bury my nose in your hair to take in your scent. If I sing to you now, softly in your ear for no one else to hear...wherever you may be, will you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
